


Exhibitionist

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Exhibitionist

I took another gulp of my drink and decided that I hated him.

It was an hour after midnight now, the party still going strong as we rang in the new year. He’d been flirting with me all night, but very subtly – a gentle touch, a murmured double entendre, a dirty wink, and then that kiss at midnight. Sweet and sexy and perfect.

But that was all. He hadn’t asked for my number, he hadn’t made a point of chatting me up, and I was really starting to wonder if I had imagined it all. I closed my eyes as I recalled how his stubble brushed across my chin as his lips connected with mine.

I opened my eyes again, narrowing them as I stared across the room. He was standing in a group of his friends, laughing.

Yup. I definitely hated him.

I downed the rest of my drink and wandered to the kitchen for another. It was empty, having been abandoned for the other, warmer rooms of the spacious house. I was generously pouring the rum into my Diet Coke when I felt a hand on my waist.

His breath was hot on my ear as he whispered, “Hello again, darling.”

“Hi Tom. You want something to drink?” I asked, not bothering to look up. His fingers traced light patterns on my hip.

“No. I would like something from you, though,” he replied. His voice was dark, full of lustful promise, and I shivered involuntarily before pulling away.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

His eyes flickered around, ensuring we were alone, before locking on mine as he pushed me backwards. My back hit the cool stone edge of the counter as he leaned in, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. “I want to fuck you.”

My cunt actually pulsed with excitement at his words. I cleared my throat and turned my head, trying to avoid those hypnotic eyes, but he gripped my chin and turned me back to face him.

“I’ve already had to duck into the bathroom once to jerk off because of you, and now I’m at half-mast again… and my hand simply won’t be enough this time, darling.” He nipped at the tender flesh of my neck as I arched backwards. “I’m going to take you. I’m going to finger-fuck you, make you come all over my hand, then I’m going to slam into your tight wet pussy…”

“Tom…”

“I’m going to take you from behind and smack your ass as I pound into you, watch as it bounces up and down while you take _all_ of my dick inside you…”

“Oh my God…” I was panting now, pressing my legs together.

“I’m going to take you up to the guest room, _now_ , and I’m going to _fuck_ you, I mean really fuck you, like you’ve _never_ been fucked before…”

I moaned as I squirmed; I pulsed my pelvic floor muscles as my panties became more and more damp with my arousal.

“I’m going to have you screaming my name and coming so hard the entire house will know what we’re up to… and if that’s not a happy fucking new year, darling, I don’t know what is.”

He pressed his hips forward and I gasped as I felt his swollen cock through his trousers. We were both breathing hard.

Okay. So… I definitely didn’t hate him.

He entwined his fingers in mine and dragged me across the kitchen towards the foyer, then up the stairs. He pushed me into the nearest bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him as he started undressing, shrugging off his suit jacket before unbuttoning his white shirt. I pulled off my blouse and wriggled out of my skirt before unsnapping my bra and letting my breasts fall free.

He nearly tripped on his trousers, which had pooled around his ankles, as he dove for my breasts. His mouth attacked them, licking and sucking and nibbling as he fumbled at my underwear; I hooked my fingers into his boxer briefs and pushed them down as far as I could until they finally fell away to join the rest of our clothes on the floor. He pushed down my panties and traced a finger over my slit before pressing just inside my outer folds.

“My, my, seems like I’m not the only one who’s been having some terribly naughty thoughts,” he murmured as he licked my fluid off his fingers. “You’re _dripping_ …”

“I want the whole _fucking_ house to hear us,” I whispered, grabbing his cock and gently leading him backwards to the bed. “I’ve been waiting for this… all _fucking_ night…”

“Exhibitionist,” he smirked.

“Tease,” I shot back, swiping the pad of my thumb over the liquid at his tip. I released him and fell back on the bed, licking the salty fluid off my hand as I stared up at him. He scowled and pounced on top of me, grinding his erection into my thigh as he thrust a finger inside me. He circled and curled it, testing my responses as I bucked my hips and moaned. “Tom… oh my God…”

I gasped as he hit my G-spot and he chuckled darkly. “Ah, there we are…” He started crooking his fingertip against it while his thumb pressed and rubbed my clit; I thrashed beneath him as he inserted another long digit, doubling the pressure inside me.

“Oh my God, _Tom_ ,” I moaned. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, that’s it, don’t stop…”

“Are you a dirty little girl?”

“Yes… yes… please… oh God…”

“You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?”

“Yessss,” I hissed. My brain was shutting down.

“Are you going to come for me like a good little girl?”

“I… oh… _Tom_!” I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me like a tornado, my entire body bucking helplessly as I was overcome with ecstasy. I’d never come so hard in my life; I felt like I was flying off a cliff into oblivion as I arched back into the bed, unable to form thoughts or words. I was vaguely aware of him murmuring something as the aftershocks rolled through me and I slowly floated back to earth.

“Did you hear me?”

“What?” I whispered. My clit was still pulsing gently.

“Do you usually… squirt?”

I stared down at him; clear fluid coated his hand and his stomach, and he looked like a man who’d just won the fucking lottery. I furrowed my brows in confusion. “What? No. Did I…?”

“You _did_ ,” he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he licked his fingers clean. “You fucking squirted… and holy _shit_ … it was so hot I could’ve come right then and there… oh my _God_ …” He pitched forward to attack my breasts again, pressing them together and burying his face in my cleavage as he moaned. “You’re fucking _brilliant_ , darling…”

“Tom… please… I need your cock inside me… _please_ …” My limbs were rubbery as I started to push up. “Come on… take me… from behind… like you promised…”

“Oh, I will,” he murmured as I rolled over and pushed myself up to my hands and knees. “The question is… where would you like me to come?” He gripped my ass and kneaded the flesh there. “Shall I come here, on your ass, cover it with my seed? Or shall I flip you over and come all over your stomach like you did to me?” He leaned forward, his cock pressed against the cleft of my ass as his torso molded to my back. He whispered into my ear. “Shall I come on those gorgeous tits? Or in your pretty little mouth? So many choices…”

“Surprise me,” I responded, grinding my hips back into him.

“Are you sure you want to play that game, darling?”

I let out a frustrated whine. “Tom, I don’t fucking care anymore, just _fuck me_ ,” I moaned. “Make me scream… make me lose control… fuck me hard and make sure the whole fucking neighborhood hears. I want everyone to know.”

“You really are an exhibitionist, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea…”

He growled as he positioned his cock at my entrance and started to push in. Inch by torturous inch, I took him all, my walls stretching to accommodate his considerable length and girth. He finally stilled, his breathing quick and shallow. I rolled my hips against him and he let out a groan.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight,” he whispered.

“Say it louder, Tom,” I replied as I repeated the motion.

“So fucking _tight_ ,” he yelled. “Christ Jesus… you’re so fucking wet…”

“Fuck me, Tom,” I whined loudly. “Please fuck me…”

He pulled out to the tip and then plunged back in, setting a leisurely rhythm, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of me as our skin slapped together. I groaned as I pushed my ass back, meeting his thrusts, and he quickened his pace as I tightened my muscles around him.

“Oh fuck, Tom,” I moaned, my voice rising in volume. I thrilled at the thought of the other party guests hearing us. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, ride me… pull my hair…”

He grunted as he pistoned his hips forward faster and reached down to grab a fistful of my hair, yanking it back. I cried out as he pounded into me, my body already racing once again towards my finish.

Suddenly I heard a loud creak as the door swung open. A group of our friends stood there; a few just gasped and put their hands to their mouths while others whooped and cheered.

“I fucking _told_ you!”

“God, I knew they were going to end up fucking…”

Tom groaned as he paused. “Guys? You gonna go, or…?”

I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a wicked grin. “I think we should let ‘em watch.”

Tom stared at me, awestruck, and his jaw dropped as I began twisting my hips backwards, urging him on, but he splayed a hand out on my back to stop me. “Wait, wait, wait.” He turned to them. “The lady says you can stay. But I swear to God,” he said, his voice hoarse and dangerous, “if any of you tape this, film this, take a picture, _whatever_ , I will personally hunt you down and I _will_ slit your throat. Are we clear?”

There was a murmur of agreement.

“All right then. Whoever wants to watch, watch. Whoever doesn’t… get the _fuck_ out of here.”

There were cheers as he resumed his rhythm.

“Yeah!”

“Fucking give it to her, man!”

“This is so messed up…”

He slammed into me, fucking me raw, and my legs weakened under the intensity of his thrusts. The whistles and whooping continued, the thrill of having an audience sending shivers straight through me. Fresh waves of arousal flooded my core as I tightened around him. My body started to quake and my fingers scrabbled at the bedspread as I suddenly felt my orgasm crest.

“ _Tom… Tom… TOM_!” I screamed at the top of my lungs before pitching forward, slipping off him and collapsing onto the bed as my body contracted, completely powerless to my release.

“Fuck… oh, fuck… _fuck_!” he roared as he stroked himself desperately, his climax spilling out in hot, sticky spurts and covering my ass and lower back. The small knot of people at the door erupted in cheers and applause.

“Holy shit,” I murmured, struggling to keep my eyes open.

“Show’s over, folks,” he said lightly. “Close the door on your way out.”

I caught some of their commentary as they left: _“Yeah, she’s gonna need a cuddle after that…” “Did you see the size of his cock?” “Holy shit, I’m going to need a few minutes…”_

The door closed and Tom lay on his back next to me. “Well, darling… I have to say… I never thought I’d meet someone kinkier than I am…”

I chuckled sleepily. “Come on. You pegged me for an exhibitionist at the start.”

“Yeah, but that’s, like… porn-star level exhibitionism.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

He turned to me and grinned. “No. Actually, it was the hottest fucking sex I’ve ever had.”

I reached around and ran a finger through his come, now cool to the touch and dripping down my skin, and I licked it off.

He exhaled with a slight moan. “Jesus Christ, woman. You can’t turn it off, can you?”

“I guess not.” I swirled my tongue around my finger and then swallowed.

“Seriously… I think once I learn your last name, I might have to change it by marrying you. I don’t want you get away from me.”

I laughed as he enveloped me in his arms and kissed me.

Happy new year, indeed.


End file.
